forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarvish dictionary
A list of words and phrases from the Dwarvish language. A ;ae: "gold" ;aelin: "gold-work" ;agland: "sword" ;aetharn: "gold lust" ;alagh: "battle-glory, valor" ;ar: "to cut, slash, lay open" ;arantym: an edible fungus known to humans as ripplebark. ;arau: "great, huge, gigantic" ;arauglor: "ocean, sea" ;Araurilcaurak: "Great pillar cavern" ;Arausamman: "Great Friend", a term of respect. ;arglar: "to butcher" B ;barak: "backbone, strength, shield" ;barakor : "those who shield" ;bedorn: "disbelief, lies, mistakes, exaggeration, distortion." ;beldarak: "treachery" ;beldarakin: "treacherous creatures" ;brok: "trove" ;burakrin: "way through, passage" C ;calass: "thief, miscreant, untrustworthy person" ;calassabrak: "the flawed who aren't to be trusted" Calassabrak were also duergar who were dishonored and shunned. ;caradhak (ka-RAD-ack): illithid or mind flayer ;caradhaker (ka-RAD-ack-er): "mindstalker"—an individual or a group of dwarves dedicated to hunting illithids. ;caurak: "cavern" ;corl: "to kill" ;corlar: "killer" D ;daern: "familiar" ;dauble: "treasure, valuable" ;deladar: "to descend, to go down" ;deladaraugh: "to die in battle" ;delvar: "to dig" ;donnar: "metal ore" ;dunglor: "underground lake" ;dunglorrin: "overlake" ;dunlur: "underground river" E ;endar: "cave" (on the surface, one not linked to extensive underways) ;erach: "scabbard" F ;faern: "home" ;findar: "good luck, good fortune, favorable chances" ;forak: "empty" G ;ghohlbrorn: the dwarven name for the bulette ;glor: "lake" ;glander: "gems", including natural uncut stones ;gordul: "gods forfend!" or "gods, look at this!" (an oath of amazement or despair) ;groht: "stone" H ;halaur: "gift" ;hamar: "hammer" ;hamarhaast: "hammer of ashes" ;hurnden: "payment" I ;ilith: "deal, agreement, trust in one's word or honor" J ;jargh: "idiot", "joker", also a term used for halflings K ;kuld: "axe" ;kuldjargh: "axe idiot" L ;lhar: "gap, (mountain) pass" ;lhargh: "loose stone, bad to work or unsafe" ;llur: "large (wide) river" ;lur: "river" or "stream" ;lurgh: "marsh", "fen" ;lurmurk: "bog", "muskeg" (concealed waters)" M ;morndin: "peak", "height" (especially of mountains, but also used to speak of high ledges, ranks of individuals, or particularly tall creatures) ;mrin: "to climb", hence mrinding means "climbing" ;mur: "to disagree", hence murmel means "to argue", "to debate" ;murmelings: "arguments", "criticism", "words of dissension" ; mycos: "fungus" N ;naek: "killers" ;norogh: "evil creatures", "enemies" or "foes", usually unknown ;noror: "enemies: (known) ;noroth: "enemy lair, area" O ;ol: "magic, magical power or items" ;olara: "natural magic, not used or influenced beings" ;olor: "world, all lands, the entire territory of Toril seen by, and known to, dwarves" ; olaramorndin : "magical peaks" P ;parlyn: "clothing, especially usual or expected (proper or fitting) adornment" R ;raugh : "death", "an ending", "it's over" (especially feuds and love affairs) ;ril : "pillar" ;rorn : "destruction", "devastation", "war" ;rorntyn : "battlefield" ;rrin : "over", "above" ; rune : "familiar", "known" ;runedar : "familiar place, haven, home" ; Rrinnoroth : "place over enemy land" S ;Sabrak : "broken", "cracked", "flawed" ;saman : "trusted friend", "shield brother", "battle companion" ;samryn : "trustworthy", "honest", "honorable", or "bearable" ;sargh : "disgusting thing or ocurrance", orcs or Orc-work ;Sarghathuld: "orc bane", as in the sword Sarghathuld. ;sonn : "good stone" ;splendarr : "bright", "shining", "hopeful", "beautiful" ;Splendarrllur: "Shining River" T ;taerin : "love" (true love, deep love) ; tarjteir : "place of happy gathering" in the Deep Realm dialect ;thalorn : "kindness", "caring", "good deed" ;thaolet : an oil used as a preservative and rust remover ;tharn : "love", "lust" ;thord : "bone" ;thorden : "bones" ;thork : "death", "excrement", "decay", "carrion" ;thuldor : "those who endure" ;thulduk : "fate", "doom", "ill luck", or (spoken in irony) everyday cheery tidings or good fortune ;tindul : "clumsiness", "clumsy work" (especially smithcraft) ;tor : "hill", "knoll" (especially if bare rock in places, and smaller then a mountain or crag) ;torst : "adventure", "fun", "welcomed danger" ;torune: "hold" ; Turlaghh : "Field of Broken Dreams" ;tyn : "field", "open place" (above ground) U ;ultok : "meeting place" ;ultokrinlur : "ford" (translates as "meeting place over river") ;undivver : "hope, future plan, strategy" ;urdunnir : "orecutter" V ;vallahir : "mountain meadow" (high valley, especially a 'hanging valley' or alpine plateau) ;veltel : "romance", "courtship", social games and manners ;vivrik: "hunted" ;Vos: "Wild" or "unruly" usually used to describe a Dwarven beer fest. ;volamtar : "blazers of fresh trails" ;vruden : "wood" (material) ;vrudenla : "wooden" or "of wood" ;vudd : "wood", "forest" ;vuddar: "of the jungle" ;vudlur: "woods stream" W ;wurgym : "ugliness", "ugly thing/being" ;wurdlur : "current", "racing water" (dangerous) ;wurn : "water" (especially useful or drinking water) X ;xoth : "knowledge" (especially dwarf-lore and secret or special knowledge) ;xunder : "secrets", "dark deeds", or "treasure-talk" Y ;yaugh : "a climb" ;yaughadar : "stairs", "steps" ;yauthlin : "rope" ;yauthmair : "handholds" or "no clear way" ;yauthtil : "elevator" (non-magical; a magical elevator is olyauthil) Z ;zander : "adventurer", "rogue", "foolish youth", "happy-go-lucky", or "reckless being" References Category:Dwarven languages Category:Dictionaries